User blog:MrSolomon/A Question by a Sphinx, What would you choose?
Well now, let me give you some notes that this has no spoilers and I have yet to even play through or watch the entirety of the 3rd chapter, but I felt as though this topic does have answers in the 3rd chapter itslef. Back in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, I never focused on Rape CG's, or tried to 100% the encyclopedia. Believe it or not, my main desire of this game, was it's story. Many Hentai Games I never see go into story too well but this one, being erotic novel style, certain gets a great story. And I know the best of the story starts in Chapter 2 and continues onto the 3rd Chapter supposedly but one event in Chapter 1 I'll always speculate about and make theories about, is the Sphinx. In a philosophical sense, the Sphinx is one of my downright favorite monster-girls as a character. Her H-scene? Of course not! Though if you read through the entirety of what Law of Ecstasy does to Luka well that can certainly give some hot images. It's her character, the desire to understand the transience of mankind, the understanding of the limitations of human life. "Four legs in the beginning, Two legs in the middle, and Three towards the end." Losing her love to the inevitable and following his desire for her to live on without him or to just allow him natural death and not transform him into a monster. Or even become a human and die alongside him. Scarcely does a game's romantic story go into the big question with a Human/Monster-Girl relationship; What about the life-expectancy of both the human and monster? It then makes you think about Luka's sense, Even at perfect health, Luka wouldn't live as long as Alice the 16th. Maybe at best see the beginning of Alice 17th's reign or even the birth of Alice 18th depending on when she's born. What about when Luka must meet the end. Then you think about Alice, who generally begins to like or even love our protagonist. How will she cope with it? How will she live without him? Will she move on? And will those two, be similar to the Sphinx and the first Sabasa king? Which brings me to the question asked by the Sphinx; "If it was you, what would you have done?" A simple question asked towards the end of the 1st chapter, made me speculate a whole lot about Chapter 3. Would the answer to this question result in a possible ending-change? Would we see the entirety of every what-if for the ending? And yes I know you got multiple good endings possibly with different lovers. But the question will still come in the end for any of them. What did you pick? To live on coping with the loss of your love? To make them live forever with you in love? or To die alongside them? And did you, like me, think about this choice as I did? My choice, in my first, blind playthrough was to live on coping with the loss. Death comes to us all, but we still must make the most of life. I still speculate, even after seeing a considerable amount of Chapter 3, the what-if's with this question. Unfortunately, being new to this, I never learned to make a Poll. But I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter. I know this question made at least a few of you think. MrSolomon (talk) 05:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts